


Feminine Wiles

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5/20/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feminine Wiles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/20/02

"So. Doug Witter."

"Jennifer Lindley." He smiled at her, raising his coffee mug in greeting. "What brings you back to the wild streets of Capeside?"

She slid into the booth across from him. "Oh, just seeing the sights."

"Didn't get enough of those during the three years you lived here?"

"Well, sights change." She smiled and picked up his cup as he set it down, bringing it to her lips and sipping the dark liquid.

"Mmm-hmm." Doug watched as she picked up the spoon and stirred sugar into his coffee. "Help yourself."

She took another sip, smiling at him. "How are you?"

"Just fine."

"Good. Good." She nodded, shifting slightly. "So…"

"Let me guess, you're wondering if I know anything about my younger brother's whereabouts."

"You wound me, Doug." She finished off the coffee. "You can't just believe that I'm here to see you?"

"Jen, in all the years you've lived in Capeside, we've had the equivalent of maybe three conversations. So, as flattering as the thought is, I find it more than just slightly difficult to believe you came all the way down from Boston just to steal my cup of coffee."

"Steal?" She sighed sadly, shaking her head. "That's a crime, Doug. I'd never do something illegal."

"Right." He leaned in, smiling. "You forget I have access to your file. I know all about your sordid past."

"Rumors and lies," she assured him with a laugh. "Now, tell me about Pacey."

Doug laughed. "Ah, you see? I knew a random visit from a beautiful woman was too good to be true."

"I'd feel bad for you," Jen stopped as the waitress approached their table, setting another coffee mug in front of Doug, filling it and leaving Jen's empty. Pressing her lips to keep from laughing as the other woman walked away, Jen shook her head. "If I weren't being treated like I was encroaching on someone else's territory."

Doug pushed the cup across the table to her. "I assure you, you're not encroaching on anything."

Jen smiled as she poured sugar. "You talkin' dirty to me, Deputy Witter?"

His eyebrow shot up. "You want me to be?"

"What were we talking about?" Jen blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Pacey," Doug reminded her.

"Right. Pacey."

"You were going to try and get me to tell you where he's at." He reached out for the cup and wrapped his hand around it, his fingers brushing hers. "At least that's the impression you gave me."

"Right." Jen watched him drink, her eyes following the line of his neck as he swallowed. "Pacey."

Doug set the cup down. "I don't know where he is."

"I'm disinclined to believe you." She ran her finger along the rim of the cup, still in his hands. "I think there are two people who know for sure where Pacey is." She dipped her finger into the coffee then brought it to her tongue, licking the droplets away. "And Pacey's the other one."

"Mmm." Doug set the cup down. "I've got to go."

"Work?"

"I don't wear the uniform just because it makes me look sexy," Doug grinned. "You're welcome to tag along and try and worm information out of me."

"Am I likely to get anything out of you?"

Doug smiled slowly and took out his wallet, dropping the money for the coffee on the table. "Only one way to find out."

"Are you going to leave her a tip?"

"Are you coming?" Doug moved out of the booth and started for the door. He looked back at Jen over his shoulder, shrugging when she shook her head slowly and letting the door close behind him. Jen sighed then followed him out.

Doug smiled and held the passenger door of the cruiser open for her. Jen tilted her head. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Well, I know you seem to think I'm your best link to Pacey. And you don't strike me as the type to give up easily." He smiled as she slid into the car, shutting the door behind her. Climbing in, he started the car. "You're going to be more mature than most people are, right?"

"Is that your way of telling me that you're not going to turn on the siren?"

Doug shook his head and pulled away from the curb, flipping on the siren as he drove.

**  
"Wow. Is all police work this stimulating?"

Doug handed her a magazine. "We're on a stakeout."

"What are we staking out?" She looked around at the trees surrounding them. "Is there some sort of crime against furry animals about to be perpetrated?"

"About thirty yards in front of us is a cabin. There's been a suggestion that the cabin's been used for something not exactly legal."

"Prostitution? Moonshine?" Jen leafed through the issue of Guns and Ammo. "Forgery of quaint Capeside folklore?"

"Something like that." He lifted his binoculars and focused them, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "Or I might have just dragged you up here to get you alone."

"The Doug Witter I know would never do something so forward and untoward." Jen turned so that she was facing him. "He's quite the gentleman."

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, Miss Lindley, but you don't actually know Doug Witter at all, do you?"

His blue eyes were piercing as they held her gaze. Jen licked her lips, the car suddenly warm. "Not really, no."

"So, it could be true."

"Could be," she agreed, her gaze holding his. "Is it? Did you bring me up here to take advantage of me?"

"Actually," he leaned back in his seat, turning his gaze back toward the cabin. "I believe I brought you along so you could attempt to take advantage of me and my vast knowledge of Pacey's whereabouts."

"Right." She nodded and unfastened her seatbelt, stretching out on the seat. "So, where's Pacey at, really?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm." She tilted her head and stared out at the trees for a long minute before nodding once and getting to her knees, kneeling beside him, her hand on his shoulder, her breath warm against his ear. "You don't?"

The whisper raced through him hotly, scorching skin and boiling blood. He could feel the light wisps of her blonde hair touch him, sear him. "Nope."

"Not at all?"

"No idea."

Her hand slipped off his shoulder, moving down over his chest and stopping on his stomach, just above his belt buckle. "So nothing I say or do could possibly get you to tell me, since you don't have the information at all."

"Exactly."

Her tongue grazed his earlobe as she moved even closer. "I don't believe you."

"No?" He turned his head slightly, their breath mingling. "As an officer of the law, it's my duty to uphold the truth."

"What about your duty to your brother?" Her hand slipped lower, her fingertips barely brushing over the surface of his slacks. "Does that supercede your official duty?"

"Why do you want to know where Pacey is?" Doug tilted his head, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "And are you absolutely sure that you want to sleep with me to find out?"

Jen pulled back, her breath caught in her chest. His eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks, his lips parted, his eyes closed. As he felt her draw away, he opened them, smiling knowingly. "Doug, I…"

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice low and sexy. His gaze was dark with desire, his breathing unsteady. "I thought you were interrogating me."

"You thought I was seducing you."

He shrugged, licking his lips, still holding her gaze. "I thought there wasn't much of a difference when it came to this, to be honest." He shrugged and looked away, settling back into his seat. "Was I wrong?"

"I was…flirting," she nodded. "I admit that." When Doug didn't say anything, she sighed. "Maybe more."

Doug looked pointedly at his crotch and her hand, resting on his thigh. "Maybe?"

She immediately moved her hand, blushing as she did. "Just don't tell me that it's actually a crime to…flirt with a police officer in an effort to get information?"

"Nope. However, if you intend on asking me for money afterwards, I'm pretty sure I can lock you up on a trumped up charge of prostitution."

"Right. No asking for cab money." She smiled and relaxed as he smiled, settling back on her side of the car. "What if I ask you for the cab money first?"

"A fine line, but I'm pretty sure you'd end up in a cell next to the town drunk."

"So is that where Pacey is?"

Doug laughed and shook his head, starting the car. "I think our stakeout is a bust."

She nodded, snapping her seatbelt back into place. "In more ways than one."

**  
"So, where are you staying?"

"At the B&B. Bessie and Bodie are letting me stay in Joey's room."

"Haven't turned it into a rental unit yet, huh?"

"Well, there are suspicious looking paint cans and sawhorses in the corner," she grinned. "But I won't be the one telling Joey, thank you very much."

Doug laughed as he turned into the driveway. "You have any plans for dinner?"

"I thought I might walk into town and visit a few of my old haunts. Maybe catch a movie at the Rialto."

"They're redoing it into a sixteen-plex."

"Maybe I'll just stop by Leery's Fresh Fish for dinner."

"A sound choice." Doug pulled the car to a stop and rested his wrists on the steering wheel. "You don't have to walk, you know."

"And here I thought as an officer of the law, you'd frown on me stealing Bodie's truck."

"Well, it is a possibility that I'll be off duty. I could stop by, pick you up, give you a ride."

"In exchange for what?"

"Nothing." Doug shrugged as he looked over at the B&B. "Not everyone in this car has an agenda."

"You wound me, Deputy Witter."

"Pick you up at six?"

"I suppose that'd be okay." Jen climbed out of the car and leaned in the open window, giving him a smile. A rosy blush suffused her cheeks. "I'm sorry about this afternoon."

Doug shook his head. "Don't be." He smiled as Jen's blush darkened. "I'm not."

**  
Bessie knocked softly on Jen's door and stuck her head in at her response. "There's someone here to see you."

Jen stared at herself in the mirror then looked frantically at Bessie. "What's he wearing? Am I overdressed? Do I look okay?"

Bessie walked into the room, sinking down onto the edge of the bed. "Is this a date?"

"No! No." Jen blushed and turned away from Bessie's knowing gaze. "No. We're just…he's giving me a ride into town. Being a gentleman."

"He's a little old for you, isn't he? I mean, he's at least ten years older, Jen."

"I know. But you see, it's not a date, so it doesn't matter."

Bessie nodded as Jen turned back to the mirror. She traced the pattern of the quilt her mother had made for Joey and cleared her throat softly. "Just be careful."

"What?" Jen spun around in her chair, looking at Bessie curiously. "Careful of what? He's Doug Witter, police deputy. He's not some weird sexual predator out to score off his brother's high school friends."

"He's a nice guy." Bessie shrugged, not quite meeting Jen's eyes. "He's a nice guy who could probably very easily be taken advantage of and get hurt." She looked up and saw Jen's own hurt expression. "Not on purpose. I don't think that. I just…just be careful with him."

"He's giving me a ride into town, Bessie."

"You're not overdressed," Bessie assured her. "You look very nice, and you're very likely going to knock his socks off."

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

"Doesn't matter. Because from the look on his face, you already have."

**  
Jen stood at the edge of the kitchen, watching Doug as he sat on the sofa, playing with Alexander. Bessie stood behind her, chewing on her lower lip. Jen looked over her shoulder, smiling her thanks when Bessie nodded in Doug's direction.

Both Doug and Alexander looked up as Jen walked in and moved quickly to the chair next to the couch. "Don't let me interrupt."

Doug smiled then looked back at Alexander who slid off the sofa and toddled over to Bessie. "Apparently, you're not." Standing up, he held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. "It's a little chilly. Do you have a sweater or something?"

"Yeah. It's in the front closet." Jen walked toward the door, glancing behind her to see Doug shaking his head in Bessie's direction.

"Don't worry. I'll have her home by midnight."

"I thought you were just giving her a ride into town." Bessie raised an eyebrow. "Or was that just something you said to get me to stop asking you what your intentions were?"

Doug grinned. "You're such a good big sister, Bess. Too bad I'm both older than you and completely unrelated." He winked and ruffled Alexander's hair. "I promise that I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"A perfect gentleman? Does that mean you say thank you after?" Bessie shook her head. "Go. Get out of my house before my maternal instincts take over and I lock you both in separate rooms."

"Who are you feeling maternal toward?" Doug chuckled as he walked over to Jen and helped her with her sweater. "Me? Or Jen?"

"Both of you. Which is difficult and confusing. So go away." She shook her head again and carried Alexander into the kitchen. "And I've already called Bodie and told him to expect you, so you'll have to do anything you'll regret after dinner because if you don't show up in fifteen minutes, he's going to call the police."

"Thanks, Mom. We'll say 'hi' to Dad for ya." Doug opened the door, laughing softly as Jen walked onto the porch. Closing it behind him, he moved next to her and rested his hand in the small of her back, guiding her down the steps to his car. "Bessie worries."

"About you, apparently. I've never felt quite so wanton."

"She was like that in high school. Always afraid some unworthy girl would break my heart and I'd wither away in despair." He opened the door for her, waiting until she'd gathered her skirt in behind her before shutting the door and moving to the driver's side. "It got old really quick when all the girls kept calling me the night before to cancel."

"Aww," Jen smiled at him as he started the car. "She had a crush on you."

"I don't think so. Since she was dating at the time. It was sort of a double standard. I guess she thought I just couldn't handle rejection."

"Or maybe she was afraid you were too nice and would get hurt."

"Ah, she gave you the talk, huh?" Doug sighed softly. "Sorry about that."

"I thought it was sweet."

"Right." He nodded. "Sweet. Tell my woefully empty social calendar how sweet it is. You'd think now that she's got a kid, a successful business and a significant other she'd butt out of my private life."

"Nah. It'll never happen. It's like a Capeside disease. We're absolutely unable to keep our noses out of each other's business."

"Hence your desire to find my little brother?"

Jen stared at him for a second before smiling. "Huh."

"Huh? Why huh?"

"I haven't thought about Pacey since you dropped me off this afternoon. But since you brought it up…" She laughed as he shook his head. "Okay, how about we call a moratorium on my Pacey inquisition?"

"You mean you're going to have dinner with me and not mention my brother at all?"

"When did we decide we were having dinner together?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, you offered me a ride into town, which I grudgingly accepted. I don't recall ever being asked or accepting an invitation to dinner."

"Well, we both have to eat. So I just thought we could eat together. Don't want to take up too many tables in the restaurant and possibly cost the Leerys and Bodie a customer. Besides, you heard Bessie. If we're not there and there together before the allowed fifteen minutes are up, the Capeside police force will be scouring downtown for my body."

"Yours? Not mine?"

"Bessie's not as protective of you as she is me." Doug pulled to the curb and set the car in park. "Besides, I don't think she'd believe I was capable of breaking your heart and spirit. So you'd be the bad guy, I'm afraid."

"Damn." Jen crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'm always the bad guy."

"That's one of the downsides to hanging out with a cop." Doug turned off the car. "But so long as you play nice, I won't handcuff you and haul you down to the station."

Jen's lower lip snuck out further. "Damn."

Doug laughed and shook his head, moving around the car to open her door for her. He held out his hand and helped her out, moving his hand to her elbow as she started walking. She looked pointedly at him until he dropped it. "Sorry. Politeness and courtesy are some of my more disgusting habits."

"I'll say." She grinned to remove any sting from her earlier abruptness. "So, what are we doing after dinner? Or is this just a token meal to appease Bessie's fears and your worries that I might not enjoy myself eating alone?"

"What would you like to do? Or are you afraid that being seen in public with a police officer might wreck your street cred?"

"Do people in Capeside have street cred?" Jen laughed as the hostess guided them to their table. A quick glance around made it obvious that very little had changed for the Leerys in the few months she'd been gone, although there were several staff members she didn't recognize. "There aren't even streets in Capeside. Just avenues and lanes."

"There's Main Street."

"Ah, right. I should watch out that I don't tarnish my Main Street cred." Jen slid into the chair that he held out for her, giving him a sly smile over her shoulder.

"We could go for a walk?" Doug shrugged casually as he sat down, draping his coat across the back of one of the empty chairs. "Or a movie. Or I could walk to my car and not see you again until you devise some other plan to pry information about my brother out of me."

"You act like I've got ulterior motives."

"As you've already informed me that you're only interested in Pacey's whereabouts, I'm pretty sure I'm justified in thinking you've got something else on your mind."

"Hmmm." Jen shrugged as the waitress approached them, offering menus to them both. She didn't even bother to look, simply setting it to the side as she watched Doug. "Don't you have it memorized by now?"

"I don't come here that often, to be honest."

"I thought it was required."

"Well, they tried to pass it into law, but it didn't get the required votes." Doug set his menu aside. His hand rested against hers, his fingers just lightly brushing the backs of hers. "And I try to be a little bit non-conformist, but given my role here in town, it's tough finding something."

Jen smiled and shook her head, slowly pulling her hand away from his as she leaned in, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Well, having worked here for some of my high school career, I feel it only fair to warn you that you should really stay away from the salmon."

"Really?"

"The dill sauce frightens me." She pulled back and gave him a wink. "But I can recommend the crab cakes."

"I'm allergic to crab," he stated woefully. "Although you're welcome to eat them in front of me and watch me salivate."

"That's what all the boys say."

"It's as good a reason as any to excuse us all salivating over you."

She blushed slightly. "You flatter me, Deputy Witter."

"That's what men are supposed to do to beautiful ladies." At her skeptical look, he shook his head. "I don't really know things like that, being gay and all." He smirked. "I read it in a book somewhere."

"You're in no danger of me thinking that you're gay, Doug." Jen reached out, her hand brushing his lightly. "In fact, I can safely say that the next time I see Pacey, I'll be more than happy to reaffirm to him your completely heterosexual nature."

"Gosh, Jen. If you keep dropping subtle hints like that, I might not catch them and therefore realize that you're still trying to worm information about my brother's whereabouts from me." He waved to Bodie as he walked out of the kitchen to the bar. "And, since you've been declared safe now, since we're both where we promised Bessie we would be, I think I'm not hungry much at all anymore. So I'll see you later, Miss Lindley."

"Doug…" She caught his hand as he started to walk away. "I'm sorry."

"Enjoy your dinner, Jen."

**  
"Shit!" Jen hissed under her breath as she whipped the front door of the B&B open. "Can I help you?" she bit out.

"Wow. Bessie and Bodie are going to be raking in the dough if you're their new concierge." Doug's eyes swept over her soaking wet t-shirt, the white fabric clinging to her skin. "You've got quite the greeting."

"You're hilarious. Are you coming in? Or are you just going to stand there and watch the cold air make my nipples even harder?"

"Is that actually a choice?" He tried to fight his grin. "Because that's an option I would definitely be interested in looking into."

"Goodnight, Doug." She pushed at the door and turned away, heading back toward the hallway. He caught it before it closed and stepped inside, letting it swing shut behind him.

"I actually came to apologize for last night."

"Which part?" She turned back to face him, her arms crossed angrily over her chest. "The part where you were a dickhead and refused to listen to my apology or the part where I ended up eating dinner alone and walking home alone? Or the part where I had to listen to Bessie bitch me out for potentially upsetting or hurting you?" She glared at him. "What exactly are you apologizing for, Doug?"

"Look," he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry that I walked out. I'm sorry that I didn't keep up my end of the bargain. I'm sorry that you ended up spending the evening alone. I'm a jerk."

"You are."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a videocassette. "But in an effort to make up for my behavior, I've brought a peace offering."

"What movie is it?"

"Something the video clerk assured me would meet with your approval."

"Yeah, okay, Dawson and Pacey used to be the video clerks. Do you honestly think I give any credence to anything some idiot off the street informs me is the next, best thing?"

He reached into his other pocket. "I also brought popcorn."

"You think you can ply me with cheap, Hollywood crap and microwaveable animal fats, don't you?"

"Mostly."

She chewed the inside of her lip, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Make the popcorn."

"Okay." He smiled as he started for the kitchen. "Can I ask one question?"

Her eyes narrowed further as she glared at his back. "What?"

"Did I miss the wet t-shirt contest?" Doug stopped and turned, leaning against the counter a few feet from her.

"I gave Alexander a bath. He got a little…annoyed when I made him get out of the tub. So I ended up wearing most of the water. I was just about to change my shirt when you knocked."

"So you're going to go change?"

"Yeah." She nodded, smirking. "Why? Would you rather I didn't?"

Doug stood up straight, closing the distance between them. He kissed her softly, his tongue brushing over her slightly parted lips, the tip catching hers as it darted out. He pulled back and swallowed hard, unable to look away from the soft, pink swell of her lower lip, glistening as her tongue swept over it, catching the residual taste of him. "Yes."

Jen's eyes opened slowly, widely as she shifted, slightly nervous. "Make the popcorn."

**  
Jen tugged the shirt over her head, a shiver running through her as the fabric brushed over her hardened nipples. The wet and cold had started the process, and Doug's barely there kiss had exacerbated the situation to a painful degree.

Staring at herself in the full-length mirror, she ran her fingers over the cups of her bra, stroking lightly at the tented fabric, closing her eyes as heat suffused her with every touch. She clenched her teeth, willing herself to control her breathing as she reached behind her, unhooking her bra and tossing it on top of her suitcase. The cool air of the room felt good on her bare skin as she grabbed another t-shirt off her bed and tugged it over her head.

She glanced at the door then back at the mirror. Inhaling sharply, she unfastened her jeans and slipped out of them, grabbing the boxer shorts she typically wore to bed and tugging them on instead. Normally, she looked about two years younger in her nightclothes, but tonight the telltale blush on her cheeks and the gleam of hunger in her eyes left her looking her age.

She grasped the door handle and pulled it open, slipping into the hallway and pausing, watching Doug as he poured the bag of microwave popcorn into a bowl and carried it over to the sofa. He'd shrugged off his jacket and left it hanging over the back of the chair, and his own t-shirt stretched tightly over his muscular frame, his jeans hugging his hips and legs. "Oh fuck," she muttered under her breath as he leaned over and slid the tape in the VCR, the denim pulling over his ass.

Swallowing, she felt the silky sensation of arousal pool in her stomach and slide south as her nipples tightened further, teetering between pleasure and pain. Doug sank onto the couch, his arm thrown casually over the back cushions as he toyed with the remote, looking up as she stepped out of the shadowed hallway into the dimly lit living room.

He didn't speak as she walked toward him, avoiding his gaze as she sank onto the couch next to him. He simply pressed the play button on the remote, leaning back into the cushion as Jen reached forward and gathered up the popcorn bowl, pulling it into her lap. She took several pieces, guiding them to her mouth without taking her eyes off the screen.

Clearing his throat quietly, he shifted in his seat, getting comfortable as he focused on the small screen. Jen held out the bowl, offering him popcorn. He glanced over at her quickly before accepting a handful, watching from the corner of his eye as she set the bowl between them. He forced his eyes back to the TV, trying to ignore the smooth, pale skin of her leg, dangling over the edge of the couch, swinging lightly.

"Do you mind if I turn off the light?"

"Pardon?" He looked at her quickly as she got up, moving over to the front door. She turned the lock then moved to the lamp beside the wall, snapping the switch and turning the light off, so that the only light in the room was from the TV and the faded glow from the kitchen.

"Do you mind?"

"No."

"Okay." She walked back to the couch and grabbed the popcorn, settling on the couch again, the bowl back in her lap as she took another handful. The soft clink of glass let him know she'd returned it to the table, as did the warm press of her thigh against his as she sat back.

Jen ate the popcorn methodically, staring unseeing at the TV screen as the heat of Doug's skin penetrated his jeans, searing her flesh. The thin cotton of her boxers seemed non-existent as the warmth moved throughout her body. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she tugged it lightly then pulled her legs up underneath her. The aching heat he'd produced subsided slightly as she put distance between their flesh.

Doug breathed as she shifted, her body no longer pressed against his. He shifted as well, his hand surreptitiously sneaking to his jeans, adjusting himself to relieve some of the pressure touching her had brought.

The movie had been on for almost a half an hour and he had no idea of the plot, the characters or the name of it. His entire body was focused on Jen as she leaned forward, stealing more popcorn. Her nails were painted a soft pink and he wondered what they would look like, would feel like against his skin. He nearly groaned at the thought of them digging into his flesh.

Jen chewed rhythmically, concentrating on chewing each kernel at least twenty-five times, counting each one in an effort not to notice that if she moved even the slightest bit, Doug's fingers would brush her skin. She leaned forward, grabbing another handful, her gaze following the line of his thigh, the tight muscles straining against the fabric of his faded jeans. She wondered what it would feel like to run her tongue along his inner thigh, the material worn and thin, allowing her a slight taste of flesh.

Jen shoved most of the handful of popcorn into her mouth in an effort to muffle the soft sound of desire she wasn't able to repress. Doug turned and glanced at her, his eyes dropping to her t-shirt, the dusky rose of her nipples visible through the white material, the random kernels falling along the slope.

His strong fingers reached out and grabbed an errant piece, lifting it back to her mouth. "Dropped one."

The sound was husky and deep, thick with desire. He watched as Jen opened her lips, the color of her tongue almost matching the color of her nails. The vision in his head altered and he could see her tongue tracing down his body, weaving through the trail of dark hair to his cock.

Her tongue darted out, taking the kernel from his fingers. The faintest trace of wetness lingered as she pulled it into her mouth. He watched her mouth, her tongue sweeping out to capture any remaining salt then pressing against her teeth.

"Thank you."

The ache spread out from her nipples, encompassing her entire breast. She watched his hands, wanted them on her. Wanted to lie back on the couch and have him caress the tender flesh until she wanted to scream his name. She could feel it bubbling inside her, fighting for escape, willing her to take the hand right in front of her and slide it over her nipples, slide it down between her legs and press his fingers to her clit, the ache worse there, throbbing.

Doug's lips parted and he leaned in toward her, his will to resist completely subverted by the burning need for her. She was tantalizingly near, swaying toward him, her breasts so close, so full. Her mouth so wet and warm, her lips parted, her breath rolling over him in soft little puffs.

He stared at the pulse beating at the base of her neck, pulling away slightly. "I should go."

"You should," Jen nodded, her tongue peeking out from between her lips. She relaxed back against the arm of the couch, her body still slightly tense, despite her posture. "I mean…"

He moved into her, slipping between her legs, their bodies pressed together. Her mouth opened under his as his hands framed her face, tangling in the wispy strands of hair. Jen's back pressed against the couch, her body arching up into Doug's. His tongue brushed against the roof of her mouth and she moaned softly, the sound lengthening as his hands skimmed down her sides, cupping her breasts through her shirt.

"Oh," she gasped as his hands stroked her body, his thumbs brushing her nipples. Jen sank her nails into his upper arms as his body ground against hers, the denim smooth and soft against her thighs where the boxers had fallen away from her skin, his cock hard against her.

"Jen," he murmured into her mouth as his hands caressed her, sliding away from her breasts, down to the hem of her t-shirt, easing one hand beneath it before moving higher, recapturing the soft swell.

She gasped in response, her body rising to meet his, the arch lifting her entirely off the couch, except for her shoulders and the heels of her feet. Doug's body responded, thrusting down, pressing against the heat that seeped through the thin cotton she wore. They rocked together, both breathing hard when they could find air.

Jen's hands dug at his body, scrambling for purchase, pulling at his shirt, needing desperately to feel skin. He groaned as her fingers brushed his stomach, pulling away at the noise. He reached for her hand, wanting to guide it back, but the sudden shift in balance sent them both, tangled in each other, to the floor.

Doug grunted softly as Jen landed on top of him, aching from the feel of her so hard against him. "Jen," he gasped softly, his hands back in her hair, pushing it away from her face.

She stared down at him, her skin flushed, her eyes glazed with desire. "I…" She wet her lips, about to continue when the sharp sound of Alexander's cry filtered into the room. Jen scrambled off Doug. "I have to go."

He watched as she hurried from the room before smacking his head lightly onto the hardwood floor. Getting to his feet, he grabbed his jacket and slipped out the door, heading home to what was sure to be the longest night of his life.

**  
"Looking for me?"

Jen turned away from the buzzer she'd been staring at for several minutes, a hot blush staining her cheeks. "Actually, yes."

"And why's that?" Doug leaned against the patrol car, one leg crossed over the other, his arms across his chest.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I'm heading back to Boston this afternoon."

"Say goodbye?" He straightened and started toward her. "And try one last ditch effort to worm Pacey's location out of me?"

She shrugged, her expression guarded, though he was sure he could see a hint of hurt beneath the mask. When she spoke, her voice was cool. "You really think what happened last night was about Pacey?"

He stopped as he reached her, this time leaning against the porch railing. "No. I don't." He stared at the wall opposite him for a moment before turning his gaze to her. "I didn't go over there with the intention of…seducing you. None of this was supposed to be about seducing you."

"What was it about?"

"Just having a little fun. At your expense?" He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe I was wondering how far you'd go to find out about Pacey. But then, in the car the other day, all I could think about was how good you felt pressed up against me. And how much I wanted you to want to be pressed up against me."

She swallowed, her eyes dropping to his hands, watching as they gripped the railing tightly. "In the squad car...I wasn't thinking about Pacey. Hell, I don't know that I've honestly given him more than a passing thought most of the weekend. Touching you…" She looked up, meeting his eyes, the soft green of hers warm and inviting. "I haven't been able to think of anything but you since I touched you in the coffee shop. Pacey was just a means to an end. A way to be around you. To…an excuse to tease you." She licked her suddenly dry lips as she took a step forward, wrapping her small hand around his wrist. He released his hold on the railing and let her lift his hand slowly, guiding it to her breast. He could feel the sudden hitch of breath as his palm covered her. "I've been dying since last night, Doug. Wanting you to touch me. Kiss me. Suck me. Lick me. Fuck me."

"Jen…"

Her voice dropped and he moved closer, the act an unconscious one. "I came so many times last night, fantasizing it was your fingers inside me. Your fingers touching me, your cock," she pressed her hand to the hardness beneath his uniform slacks, "thrusting into me." She stepped back, away from his intoxicating touch. "I have to catch a train in five hours."

He stepped closer, a small smile playing on his lips as she retreated, stopping when she reached the door leading into his building.

"Keep me busy until then?"

Doug didn't answer except to pin her to the door, his hands finding hers and lifting them over her head, holding her against the door by her wrists. Her breasts collided with his chest as he kissed her, his mouth taking possession of hers as he slid one leg between both of hers, groaning into her mouth as she ground her heat into his thigh.

He slid one hand down her torso, the light touch causing her to move against him, whimpering softly as his tongue continued playing with hers. He reached the curve of her ass and stroked it then let his hand move down to her thigh, pressing against it until she curved her leg back around his.

He dropped his other hand, placing both of them against her ass, lifting her until he could feel the heat radiating off her directly over his cock. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she captured his tongue, sucking on it as he fumbled for the doorknob and let them into the building, carrying her to his door.

Jen broke the kiss, staring down at him as he balanced her weight on one hand, pressing her against the wall as he dug for his keys, fumbling with them as he tried to force them in the lock, finally hearing the click. He pushed the door open with his foot and lifted Jen higher, carrying her into the room and kicking the door shut behind them.

Jen wriggled in his embrace, sliding down his body as he released her. She sank to her knees, smiling up at him slyly as she unfastened his belt, pushing the leather aside as she undid his fly and eased the material of his boxer-briefs over his cock before pushing the mass of fabric to the floor. The thud of his gun belt hitting the floor was overshadowed by his low moan as he fell back against the wall, her mouth hot as it slid along the length of his cock.

Doug's fists met the wall, pounding lightly against it as Jen curved her hand around his balls, massaging them gently as her mouth moved, her tongue sweeping over the head of his cock before pressing to the throbbing pulse along the underside of it. Her free hand snaked up his thigh to his hip, her thumb rubbing the smooth skin at the juncture of his leg.

Jen pulled back slightly, sucking hard at the tip of his cock before releasing it, moving her hand up to slide along his shaft. Her thumb swept over the tip before she replaced it with her tongue, lapping at the velvety flesh. Doug's hips thrust forward and he turned his glazed eyes on Jen, staring down at her hungrily as she smiled up at him.

With one last, lazy lick she released him, moving further away and peeling her tank top away from her body. Doug sank down to the floor as she tossed it away, her swollen breasts swaying invitingly. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him as Jen unfastened her shorts. Easing out of his pants was simple as he crawled forward, moving toward her as she stripped for him, edging away, giggling softly.

He avoided the trail of clothes she left behind her, watching her supple skin as she backed away, watching him as he advanced, his eyes hungry. "What are you going to do if you catch me?"

"There's no if," he growled as he reached out for her, snagging her arm. "There's only when." He eased her onto her back, straddling her. His knees were on either side of her hips, his cock brushing her stomach lightly with his every breath.

Jen licked her lips, leaving them parted in the wake of her tongue as she lifted her hips off the floor, letting the downy blonde hair at the apex of her thighs brush against his skin. Her voice was husky with wanting. "What are you going to do with me when you catch me?"

He slid down her body, his mouth poised over her breast. He flicked the peaked nipple with his tongue, smiling as she arched off the floor. "Wait and see."

Jen opened her mouth to reply, swallowing the words in a single gasp as he covered her breast with his mouth, his teeth closing gently around the hard tip. Jen's pink nails raked through his thick hair as he sucked lightly, worrying the sensitive skin.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, easing between them as they parted, his cock pressed hard against her tender flesh. Jen bent her legs, her feet flat on the floor for leverage as she thrust up toward him, wanting him inside her.

Doug ignored her soft cries as he feathered soft kisses across her chest, finding her other breast and wrapping his tongue around her nipple. Her nails scratched at his scalp, slipping down to the nape of his neck. He moaned softly against her skin as she scraped the sensitive skin there, shivers of desire running through him.

He thrust down against her, their skin sliding together, her wetness tangling the hairs that wrapped around his cock like hungry hands pulling him down to her. Jen moved her hands down to his back, tracing patterns on his flesh as he moved down her body, placing kisses on the heated skin of her stomach, listening to the quiet disappointment as his cock eased away from her body.

His tongue slipped down, parting swollen flesh to flicker over her clit, the echo of her gasp accompanying him as he sat back on his heels, staring down at her body, sprawled invitingly on his floor. Jen watched him through half-closed eyes as she pulled herself into a sitting position, turning and glancing back at him over her shoulder for a moment before moving forward. He watched the sway of her ass as she crawled away from him, grabbing the arm of the couch and getting to her feet.

She turned back to him, licking her lips as she faced him, leaning on the sofa. Her body was flushed with heat, her creamy skin a delicate pink, her breasts rising and falling heavily, the tight nipples a dark rose against the paler flesh. She crooked her finger and smiled. "Come and catch me."

Doug got to his feet, his eyes trained on her, the predatory gaze enough to send another wave of desire through her, the pooled wetness inside her threatening to overflow. He came up to her and turned her away from him, pulling her back against his chest. His cock was trapped between them, the hard press of it firm against her ass. He pushed her hair away from her neck, licking the sleek column and tasting the warm perspiration.

Jen tilted her head to the side as he nibbled on her earlobe, one of his hands snaking down over her stomach to find the damp hairs between her thighs. It slipped lower, finding her clit and pressing it lightly. "You're all wet, Jen."

She moaned softly and nodded, his voice pulsing through her blood. Doug felt the warm rush of arousal surround his fingers before he pulled them away, bringing them up to her mouth. Jen licked at them eagerly as he caressed her breast with his free hand, pinching the nipple lightly. As she sucked harder at his fingers, he brought his hand around and ran it down the length of her back, slowly guiding her forward over the arm of the couch.

He freed his fingers from Jen's hot mouth, bringing both hands to her ass, rubbing the soft curves of flesh slowly and methodically, each movement parting the flesh further. Cool air seemed to collide with her wetness and she practically danced with the sensation, thrusting back toward him. Doug finally brought his hand to his cock, guiding it to her opening and gently stroking the heated skin.

"Stop," she begged softly, turning her head to try and look at him. "Stop teasing me?"

He brushed the tip along the wet skin again before pressing the tip inside her. She whimpered quietly, rising up on her tiptoes as he pushed forward with shallow thrusts, pulling back each time. Her hands were curled into one of his throw pillows, holding the blue fabric against her mouth as she cried out in frustration.

"Doug!" She reached back with one hand, her nails scraping his hip, raking almost deep enough to break the skin.

He groaned and pushed into her, filling her with one smooth stroke. Jen matched the low sound, burying her face and hands back in the pillow as he stilled, the pulse of his cock in rhythm with the tight constricting of her body. Wetness surrounded him, bathed him as he grasped her hips lightly, rocking forward once before pulling back and setting a slow, steady pace.

His palms rested on her ass as he thrust forward, the shallow thrusts both filling and frustrating her as she tried to press higher, urge him deeper. He felt her body quiver beneath his as her muscles tightened and he pushed forward, thrusting even deeper. She gasped, her breath nothing more than a shuddering sound as he slid one hand down and pressed the pads of his fingers against her clit.

He stilled as she came around him, her body trembling. She rested her head against the pillow, her eyes closed, her breathing slowing gradually. After a few moments, she looked back at him, her whole body pressing toward his. He held her still, shaking his head as he slipped free of her body. "Come on."

She took his hand and insinuated her body against his, her free hand curling around his cock. She licked his chest, her tongue sliding over his hardened nipple. He shivered and she pulled back, her lower lip in a slight pout. "You don't want to come inside me?"

"I do," he assured her, scooping her up into his arms and heading for his bedroom. "But not yet."

"Oh." She breathed as he laid her down on his bed before moving to the foot and sliding up between her spread legs. He kissed his way up the inside of her thighs, licking up the trickles of arousal that painted her skin. Her voice broke on a breath as she inhaled sharply as his mouth found her.

His tongue circled her clit as his breath swarmed over the sensitive skin. She moaned softly as his tongue slipped lower, circling her opening before sliding in and tasting the liquid flesh. He slid his hands under her legs, cupping her ass and lifting her before him, sucking on the warm skin.

Jen writhed in his hands, his tongue moving back up over her clit, finally pressing against it, the soft movement eliciting equally soft sounds from her parted lips. Easing one hand from underneath her, he brought two fingers to her opening, sliding them smoothly inside her.

Replacing his tongue with his thumb, he sat up and altered his rhythm, his fingers moving faster, the change in angle sliding them deeper inside her. Jen grasped at the covers, clenching them in her fists as she arched off the bed, gasping as she came around his thrusting hand.

She was still pulsing, heat coursing through her as he pressed his cock into her, the flesh painfully hard as he pushed up into her orgasm, the muscles grasping at his skin as he buried himself inside her.

Jen's mouth found his chest, sucking the sweat from his skin as she tortured his nipple with her tongue, her teeth scraping the tender skin as he trembled above her, his body jerking rapidly, thrusting up into her. Jen's hands moved over his damp skin, her mouth licking and sucking, her hand curled around his neck, bringing his mouth down to hers.

Doug groaned, his whole body shaking as he grasped Jen's hips and pulled her to him, thrusting deeply as he came, his nails digging into her skin. She sucked hard at his tongue, her mouth matching the rhythm of her pulsing body, clutching at his throbbing cock.

They collapsed together in a tangle of arms and legs, Doug easing off of her as he fought to catch his breath. Jen immediately rolled into him, letting him cradle her body against his. He kissed her forehead softly before closing his eyes and falling back onto his pillow. "How much time do we have left?"

"Mmm." She squinted at the clock. "About four hours."

"Mmm." He kissed her again, his eyes still closed. "Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Slip 52. Boston Harbor."

She rose up on one elbow and looked down at him. "I didn't do this for that."

"I know." He smiled at her, opening one eye. "But my little brother needs someone to look out for him. And it's hard for me to do from Capeside. So I'm passing the responsibility off to you."

"And what will I tell Pacey when I show up at his doorstep?"

"Tell him," Doug turned to face her, pulling her down to kiss him. "That I couldn't resist your charm."


End file.
